Not Every Angel Is A Saint
by Musical Skater
Summary: "Not every angel is a saint. Just like how every demon isn't evil." This is a an old saying I grew up around. It is a real great metaphor to live by though. I seen 'Angels' act like Satan has control of them and I seen 'Demons' act like they were natural Saints. To bad though. No one really knows how hard it is to be an angel. Well, at least me and my sister do.
1. True Sayings

Ever sense I was a kid, I was told an old saying. _'Not every angel is going to be a saint... Just like how every demon isn't going to be evil.' _Knowing this was true, I never jumped to conclusions when it came to people's looks.. Finding out, this saying to true. I seen girls and guys that people would call perfect or _'Angels' _be the complete opposite when someone turned their backs. Then there was people that were dark or _'Demons' _that were completely nice and carefree. But then there were kids like me and my sister, kids that didn't act evil unless someone deserved it and didn't act nice unless it was toward a friend or someone we knew. Some how though, people want to be like a angel, no matter if they act like a demon or not. They want to look like an angel, talk like an angel, and we all should know why for that... Perfection. Everyone always thinks angels are perfect, that they are the key to being loved and looked highly about... But no one really knows, how hard it is being an angel... But I do. My name is Lenny Nepp, and me and my sister, are real angels.


	2. Bus Stops and Sleepless Nights

**Seems over fifty people stopped to read this... AWESOME! :D Anyway, this is kinda gonna be like Only If I Could, but pretty different as well at the same time. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this and have a great day guys and gals.**

_"Not every angel is a saint, just like how every demon isn't going to be evil."_

I shot right up from bed as the saying repeated in my head. I whipped the sweat from my forehead and took a shaky breathe. Only two days in the 'Peaceful' town of Peaceville and the saying is driving me nuts... That's a bad sign. Things like this happen when there are demons lurking about in the town trying to do harm... But thanks to me and my sister being new in the town, he can't find our selves around town just yet and if we get lost again like we did in Newtown, my mom will kill us... Angel or not. Oh yeah, forgot to say, my mom is a daughter of one of the Gods. Only way how she could handle having twin angels. My dad was a warrior angel... Leader of the Golden Warriors and was the 'Big Guy's' right hand man when it to his army. Well as I said was. He betrayed the 'Big Guy' and all of heaven by joining Satan and nearly killing his own kids. You can say, my dad was kinda crazy... Well, more then just kinda. He deserves to be in a straight jacket to be honest. But anyway, I got out of bed and looked at my alarm clock. Two hours till my first day at Elementary High... Great. I woke up at four in the morning... Gosh, I'm turning more into my morning bird sister then I thought. Anyway, I already knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.. That or I'll over sleep, like every other school day. I grabbed out my green and black stripped tank top, my leather jacket, some black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. After changing, my sister knocked on the door. "Yo bro! You up?" "Yeah... I really wish we were able to skip today though... It is a Monday after all." I opened the door to see my sister. She's like a copy of me. Red hair with black strips, freckles that go all over her cheeks, pale skin, the punk vibe to her, and emerald green eyes. Growing up, we always switched places to see if anyone could tell us apart, but back then we used to look like clones.. Now though, you tell us about easily thanks to our height and hair length. I yawned as she smiled. "Little brother is still a little tired isn't he?" I rolled my eye and smirked. "Yes I am, but if you weren't such an early warm, I wouldn't be... Anyway, have you sensed any demons around? My head is pretty much filled with it all..." Laney pressed her lips into a straight line and nodded. "Defiantly... It's like they're all over the place in this town. Or that there is this strong demon running a muck... Either way, I got a bad feeling about this town." She tugged at her leather jacket that hung loosely over her Fall Out Boy shirt. "Elementary High is the major reason why I'm having stress at the moment though... The kids there, might notice us as angels and everything..." I just shrugged. "Just act normal sis. No one is gonna notice anything. Just keep everything under wraps.. Or at least try." She thrown me my backpack and I caught it. "I know, I've been trying to tell my self that... But it's not helping much. Do you want to skate to school or walk to the bus stop?" I shrugged. "Bus would be smarter sense we barely know this place." "True... Let's leave early then, that way we got time if we get lost. Also, what song do you want to practice after school? I'm stuck on which one." Yup, me and my sister perform together when we're not fighting demons or defeating dark angels or devils. It's when we have fun after work. People usually call us angels without knowing we are actual angels at time for knowing how talented we are to be honest... That and how we easily know what's right and what's wrong. But that can be easy if normal humans weren't as greedy and everything as they are today. "Hmm.. Defiantly 1925." My sister smiled as we started heading for the door. "Nice choice dear brother. We'll practice as 'work' and school work if we have any." I nodded as we headed for the buss stop.

* * *

It took us about thirty minutes to find the bus stop... Good thing we left early. I didn't have breakfast, I know I didn't. Angels don't really need to eat as often as humans. So to act normal at school, I have to skip breakfast so I'll be able to eat lunch. We were sitting on top of two rocks when a blue haired girl and a turquoises haired girl came to the spot. I was pretty much surprised by the blue haired one though... She had an orange beanie, a white and black sleeved baseball shirt, an orange skirt, and blue converses. Her blue eyes though, were piercing and beautiful all in one. I was hypnotized by her. I mentally snapped back into the real world before she spoke. "Hi, I'm guessing you two are new. I'm Carrie Beff and this is my sister Mina. It's nice to meet you." I smiled along with my sister. "Yeah, we're new. I'm Lenny and this is my twin sister Laney. It's nice to meet you as well." That was when another blue haired kid came into the picture. He was running from a pink haired girl while he was laughing. "Chill sis! You're perfectly fine. See Trina? We're at the bus stop like I said we would." The pink haired girl which I guessed was Trina glared at her brother. "COREY! If I see Nick Mallory with this fake zit on my forehead, I'll be ruined!" "I got ya to run to the bus stop on time though didn't I?" "COREY!" "Alright, alright. I'll tell you the way to clean it off." Trina grabbed her brother by his baseball shirt. "Well? TELL ME!" He just smiled. "There is none! It comes off slowly." "Corey! I'm gonna kill you!" "Awe, love you too sister." Carrie was holding laughter as Mina looked a little worried. I smiled at all of this as my sister was trying her best not to burst out laughing. That was when Corey noticed us. "Hey look, two new kids. Anyway, I'm Corey Riffin and this is my devil like sister Trina. It's nice to met ya!" My sister smiled. "Nice to meet you Corey. I'm Laney and this is my twin brother Lenny." I gave Corey a little nod as he smiled. "Cool. Well, welcome to Peaceville... The most boring town you can ever think of." Me, Laney, Corey and Carrie all started talking as I heard Trina yelling commands at Mina. "What's up with the pink haired witch and Mina? It's like she thinks of her as a slave." Carrie just frowned. "They're suppose to be B.F.F's... But that's Trina's way of being best friends.. She thinks that one is the master and the other is like a dog following the master." All Of a sudden I felt depressed to see Carrie frown... What the heck is with my stomach though when she smiled right after my sister commented about how it all could be worst? I'm not used to having my heart beat so fast as well. I don't know this feeling... Wait... Oh no. I can't be... I'm in love at first sight with a mortal.


	3. Getting Around To It

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Anyway, here's a new chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating lately... Algebra is really kicking my but this year.**

_"Not every angel is a saint, just like how every demon isn't going to be evil."_

I clutched at my head a little as the saying came into my head again a little. Corey noticed this quickly. "You alright man? You seem like your having a head ache." "Now you notice that? I notice there was a glimpse of pain across his face." I just smiled weakly. "I'm alright guys. Just a minor thing." Being a angel means you can't tell anyone about your abilities unless they are angels too.. But once I seen Carrie smile the saying disappeared from my head. She's really got me from first sight. I'm betting Lanes is having the same problem with Corey. I can see that she is, we are twins after all.

Laney's POV

Ever sense I was a kid I was told to never fall for a mortal, that they'll just bring you down. That's at least what my dad always told me when I was a kid. I don't believe him though... My hearts racing fast and my stomach is filled with butterflies... I don't see what he meant by bring us down, Corey's completely awesome. After we got on the bus we talked till we got to the school building about music, instruments, how people aren't how they seem, and we made fun of his sister too! It was awesome, we had a lot in common and he started calling me Lanes. After the bus stopped though and we were let off, that's when my brother had his head ache... It seemed like this place has some demons that needs a banishing. Once all four of us walked up to the school building I seen big blue letters saying ELEMENTARY HIGH that had cracks and broken parts to the letters. It made the school seem older then what it was. "The school is pretty old.. Made in the early sixties. Only few updates were made to it.. The letters were never fixed or replaced though. Some kids are scared about the entrance thanks to it." My brother and I gave Core a weird look. "Only a few updates? Where does the funding go then? I bet not the students." Carrie nodded. "It goes to our devil of a principal. He takes most of the funding for himself. The guy is the greediest man in Peaceville. His name is Lucius Hamper... He makes the students call him Master Hamper instead of Mr. Hamper because he thinks he's the best man in town and he deserves more then everyone else. It's crazy!" Found our most likely demon then. At least we can take out the demon inside him or actually banish him. Carrie and Corey had to leave us because they had to go to their first hour while me and Lens had to pick up our schedules. Once we went into the main office, a loud ringing went off in my head, and that was a bad sign...

Lenny's POV

When a loud ringing went off in my head, I acted like everything was normal. This was a terrible, no good sign for me and Lanes. That meant an evil presence was close by, almost in arms reach. When I walked up to the fount desk, the ringing went higher, and once I looked at the old women who was the lady at the desk, the ringing stopped and I seen her eyes had fire in them. she acted nice and sweet though. I couldn't tell if it was an act or if it was a real deal nice demon. But when she gave us our schedules and the ringing went so high it could break glass, I knew she was no good. But... I can't show that I'm an angel in broad day light though, we angels found that out after what happened to Joan of Arc. Never again will that happen unless major things are at stake. That's at least what we were told by our mother, she always told us to never show our selves to mortals unless we trust them enough and there are no cameras around us or anything before we do though. Anyway, we almost ran out the office before the lady could notice anything weird about us. We looked at our schedules and seen what our first hour was.. Art. I was pretty good at art, but I hated drawing things that other people wanted me to draw. Lane was the same on this. Once we walked in to the huge art room, we noticed that Corey and Carrie was there and they were talking to four other kids... Two pairs of them looked oddly alike though. They were two girls and two guys. One of the girls and one of the guys looked like they were twins, they both had glasses, they both were skin and bones, and they both had a the same look and style. The other two were about the same too. We walked up to the six teens only half way before Carrie and Corey noticed us. "Oh yeah guys, what's up? You guys have art first too?" I nodded. "Yeah, I just hope we get to free draw for our first day... I hate being forced to draw something that I don't want to. Who are those four?" Carrie stepped out of the way and introduced the two girls. "Lenny, Laney, these are my band mates and best gal pals, the twins Konnie and Kim. We're most awesome band ever, The Newmans!" Corey then introduced the guys. "And these are my band mates and pals, Kin and Kon. We're the most awesmazing band ever, Grojband!" "You guys aren't the best though, we are." "You think so Beff!" "I _know so _Riffin!" I then whispered to Laney lowly. "Seems we might be apart of a rivalry." She nodded. "Seems like it." In the back ground Carrie and Corey were still fighting on who was better... It got annoying quick though. "Hey, you guys might be our competition then." They stopped yelling at each other and looked at us. "Wait, you guys are in a band too!" We nodded. "Yeah, we're called Toxic Sirens. Maybe you guys can be some real competition to us. We've been looking for someone to go against for a LONG time. Most people back in California just had the right ego, but not enough rhythm." They laughed a little. "Alright, you're on you guys!" I smiled. "Then let the best rockers win."

_"Not every angel is a saint, just like how every demon isn't going to be evil." RING...RING...RING... RRIINNGG_


	4. School's Demon

**Sorry for the short update, I'm kinda having writer's block at the moment.**

Lenny's POV

I clutched my hands into a fist to make my self seem okay... My head was completely aching. I felt like something was bounding my head with a hammer from the inside, like it was trying to get out of there. All I could hear was ringing, that's when I saw it. There was a boy who had darkness following him, but that only me and Lanes could see. This kid was a defiant demon, but it seemed the classroom didn't see it. The other people in the class were waving to him and smiling as he past. "So you guys see Damian huh? He's appose to be one the biggest jocks in Elementary High. There's people that thinks he's awesome, and then there's the one that have some common sense." Corey nodded along to Kin's comment. "The guy's a jerk to the boy's of the school but he puts on a fake smile for the girls around him. He was bullying Kin a little bit last year behind our teacher's back last year but she never noticed because of the false advertisement he gives to everyone." Right when Corey finished his sentence, Damian was right next to their table. "Well hello, you two seem like the new kids huh? I'm Damian, nice to meet you both." Damian was decked out in a blue jersey, blue skinny jeans, blue air Jordan's and had his blond hair spiked up. If I wasn't an angel and didn't know he was a demon... I would still want to punch this guy fro how close he was to Lanes.

Laney's POV

"Go away." That's all I had to say for Damian to act like he was hurt. "W-What did you say?" I looked the guy right in the eye and gave him my best death glare. "I heard you were bullying one of my buddy's friends last year, and I don't want bully's even ten feet near me. So, Go. Away." Damian just stood there. That was when Lenny was having enough of him just being there. "You heard my sister. Go." I seen his face show a glimpse of his demon side before he walked away. I looked back at my new friends and they were shocked. "What?" Kim was the only one who could speak. "You are the only girl we seen who turned Damian down, even with knowing the bulling thing." Corey just smiled after I shrugged at the comment. "You two are really are the rare ones at this school aren't ya?" Me and Lenny just said our normal answer together. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Lenny's POV

After our day at school me and Laney went home for a short bit, knowing that soon we're going to have to find demons around the place around eight, and it was already around four. We quickly written finished our math homework then grabed out our insturment and started to play a little. I checked the time on my watch to see that math took longer then we thought. It was already five when we only played one song. "Damnit, you gotta be kiding me. I know it's only going to be three hours til we go demon hunting, but this is all going to shit today. We find three demons and we have to find a way of banishing them with out their disappearance being found and we gotta keep a secret from our friends. Fuck!" Laney just sighed. "Take a breahter Lens. Don't over work your self. We've done this stuff before remember?" I nodded. "True, we do know what we're doing. I just don't want to mess anything up. I already like this place." She smiled. "Yeah, me too. Just means more to be sure we have everything done and to try harder." I checked the clock again and looked out garage window to see it was already getting dark.

"Let's get ready. We might be leaving early."


	5. Sorry Note

Sorry for not updating anything in a while guys... During the schol year a lot of shit happened starting with my dog of eight years dying and then my Grandmother finding out she had mouth cancer that decided to move to her lungs... So yeah a lot of shit hit the fan and I'm sorry for not updating. Hopfully you guys can forgive me for being late on this stuff, I'll make it up to you all in the end. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
